


Чувство такта

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини R и выше [1]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Rats, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: «— Ну заметь, Харт: сейчас твои крысы за нами не подсматривают».
Relationships: James Jesse/Hartley Rathaway
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини R и выше [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830622
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Чувство такта

— Твои крысы следят за мной, — произнёс Джеймс плаксиво, и Хартли тут же закатил глаза, хоть и оказался заинтригован.  
— Что на этот раз? Они осуждающе смотрели на то, как ты ночью крадёшь из холодильника наггетсы?  
— Это не я! Это они! Крали, а не смотрели, в смысле!  
— Джеймс, у меня абсолютный слух, усиленный имплантами, — ты всё ещё хочешь развивать эту тему?  
Сам Хартли наггетсы не любил и считал омерзительной едой, но когда Джесси жарил их на сковородке, треклятые химикаты пахли просто ошеломляюще, и Хартли вновь находил себя, пробующим чёртов полуфабрикат и ненавидящим, опять же, себя за слабохарактерность. И Джеймса заодно, этого любителя вредной, химозной и вкусно пахнущей еды.  
— Харт, они следят за мной, когда я принимаю душ, — трагично прошептал Джеймс. — Смотрят, как я тру мочалкой своё великолепное тело, и...  
— Они просто бегут мимо по своим делам, — отмахнулся Хартли, сразу потеряв к происходящему интерес. — Поверь, ты вне фетишистских намерений крыс.  
— У них нет чувства такта!  
— Они крысы, Джеймс!  
— Но тебя-то они уважают!  
Хартли пожал плечами.  
Джеймс ехидно прищурился, что стопроцентно предвещало что-то коварно безумное.

Хартли был настороже. Он ждал подвоха, но, очевидно, Джеймс слишком хорошо знал своего парня, а знать Трикстера достаточно было невозможно: тот всегда выдумывал что-то безумное настолько, что каждый раз открывал новые грани помешательства. Хартли безуспешно пытался не удивляться, но получалось не очень. Пожалуй, где-то на три из десяти.  
Джеймс выбрал самый неподходящий момент: Хартли, прижавшись к стене душа, нетерпеливо двигал бёдрами навстречу увлечённо отсасывающему ему Джесси, и дыхание перехватывало то ли от разморенности, то ли из-за того, насколько ловко Джеймс научился работать ртом.  
И тут Джеймс отстранился и заявил, чуть сбивчиво дыша:  
— Ну заметь, Харт: сейчас твои крысы за нами не подсматривают.  
На миг в разуме Хартли вспыхнула самая настоящая война между стремлением прибить Джеймса на месте и желанием заставить того продолжить.  
— У них есть чувство такта, — выдохнул он, решив, что успеет прибить Джеймса после. — В отличие от тебя!  
— Я тактичный! — хмыкнул Джеймс. — У меня и такт, и ритм в порядке!  
И облизнулся нахально, отчего Хартли едва не взвыл.  
— Ладно! Я скажу им, чтобы не заходили в душ, пока ты здесь, согласен?!  
Нежно улыбнувшись, Джеймс кивнул.  
— Вот сразу бы так, мышонок.  
А затем вновь насадился губами на член Хартли, продолжив так, что больше претензий по поводу ритма и такта предъявлять как-то не хотелось.  
Чёртов шантажист.

— Не заходите в ванную, когда он там, — с сожалением сообщил Хартли крысам. Оглянулся на спящего Джеймса и добавил: — Можете прогрызть дыры во всех его штанах на месте задницы? Пусть люди видят, кто он на самом деле. Одна большая наглая задница.  
Крысы понимающе запищали.  
У них было не только чувство такта, но и чувство справедливости.


End file.
